


An Impromptu Proposal

by sarah_the_baguette



Category: Age Matters (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Matters - Freeform, Impromptu proposal, My heart hurts after writing this, pls enjoy, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_the_baguette/pseuds/sarah_the_baguette
Summary: Daniel decides to propose to Rose while they're watching a movie.
Relationships: Rose Choi & Daniel Yoon
Kudos: 67





	An Impromptu Proposal

Daniel Yoon relaxed, sitting cross-legged, moving further back into the couch he and girlfriend, of a year and half, purchased together. It was finally Friday. The end of another exhausting work week; that meant one thing for the couple: date night. This was always the highlight of Daniel’s week. This time, they decided on a night-in with a simple dinner and movies in their most comfortable clothes. 

The leftovers of their Italian dinner still laid scattered across the table. It was something they would clean up later, as they usually do. 

“Daniel, do you want extra butter on your popcorn?” Rose shouted from the kitchen. Daniel looked up from his phone, hollering for the extra butter. “And the chili powder, please!,” he hastily included before going back to his phone. 

Fingers danced across the screen, as he was constantly texting several people about his plans. He was going to propose to Rose. The ring sat quietly hidden in the pocket of his jacket which laid lovingly folded over the back of the couch. The preparation for the proposal was one thing Daniel was still struggling to figure out. He needed it to be special. 

Rose deserved that and he wanted more than anything to demonstrate the depths of his appreciation for her. 

Daniel stuffed his phone back snuggly into the pocket of his hoodie as the beeping microwave alerted him that the snacks were done. Rose entered the living room with two bowls in hand moments later.   
“Okay, what are we watching tonight?” She asked, already digging into her bowl. Daniel was always impressed how she never dropped any of her food despite her enthusiasm for it. 

“Pick what you like.” he said, gently taking his bowl from her grip. Rose plopped onto the couch, curling her legs against her body. 

“Are you sure?” Rose asked, already looking through the assortment of streaming applications littered on their television.

Daniel leaned forward, uncrossing his legs, grabbing his girlfriend’s ankle to pull her legs over his lap. “Go ahead, any movie you want to watch,” Daniel said. Rose grinned, turning back to the television. Daniel smiled softly. He loved her smile. It could brighten any room. He squeezed her ankle. 

Rose picked some romantic flicks, that he figured she probably had seen eighteen times already since they have been together. It had that one guy; Daniel could never remember the actor’s name. Another one of those tall, dark haired Hollywood heartthrobs. Rose loved romantic films, she watched them all, which usually meant Daniel had also by default. 

The movie played on, but Daniel was hardly paying attention to the film, his mind elsewhere. His eyes periodically glancing over towards the nearby loveseat, the engagement ring knocking at the walls of his mind. Plans swirled around. He jumped lightly; Rose’s hand had slipped towards his body, tickling his heel. He pinched her in revenge. She playfully slapped at his hands.   
The ring kept Daniel’s mind occupied. Rose laughed at the cheesy one-liners. Daniel watched her. He adored the way her nose scrunched up, displaying her dimples. He loved the way she could still find immense joy in a film she had seen what must have been a million times. 

Somewhere in-between girl and boy meeting, facing the obstacles of their life with the funny sidekick, Daniel’s mind quarreled with itself. He tried to ignore the messages amassing on his phone. Idea upon idea of what he should do to make the proposal special.

Halfway through the movie, Daniel knew. This was the moment. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. He didn’t want to. Looking at the screen in front of him, the promise of forever between the two lovers. He wanted to make this Rose’s reality. 

“Rose,” Daniel called softly. Rose’s attention was solely focused on the film, so he tried again. 

“Hmm,” Rose paused the film, turning to her boyfriend. This was it. Daniel took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. He would tell Rose how much she meant to him and ask her to marry him. It was that simple. He would just open his mouth and the words would flow right out of him because he loved this woman in front of him deeply. 

He opened his mouth. And nothing. He closed his mouth, then he tried again. “It would have been better if I wrote this down.” Daniel mumbled under his breath. He can do this. 

“Daniel, what’s wrong?” Rose asked. Daniel again squeezed her ankle, before gently lifting her feet off of him. “I love you,” He started. Rose smiled reaching over to squeeze his hand. “I love you too.” She said back. 

Daniel bit his lip trying to gather his thoughts. This shouldn’t be so hard. He thought back to the beginning. “Ok, here it goes. I remember meeting you, and I knew I needed to get to know you.” It’s funny, she ended up as his temporary housekeeper. 

Amazing, how the world still brought them together in such a unique way. 

“You have amazed me with your passion. You astonish me with your kindness. God, being with you has been an adventure that I will never regret,” Daniel shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Sometimes, you annoy me, I won’t lie. You infuriate me when you forget to replace the toilet paper. But, I want to be better when I am around you. You have changed my thinking on my things. Before you, I didn’t think of marriage. I didn’t think of kids. Now, I wonder about the possibilities.” 

Rose’s eyes began to water as Daniel spoke, and he just tightened his grip on her hand. “I watch you, watch all these romance films, and I think about love. I think, if you ever need me, I’ll say those cheesy lines, like you complete me. I think about how I love you like Darcy loves Elizabeth. I’ll never let you go.” 

Rose burst out laughing. “Isn’t that how it went?” Daniel questioned, covering his mouth. Oh, he hoped he didn’t mess that up. 

“Keep going,” Rose urged. He took a deep breath. “I love you like Harry loves Sally. I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible. And in case you forget, where we’ve been and what we did, I’ll write it down, read it out loud, again and again.” Daniel released Rose’s hand. 

A confused look flashed across her face, watching as the man in question got up from the couch to walk over to his jacket. Digging through the pocket, Daniel pulled out a small box and returned towards the couch. 

“Rose, I’m excited to go on to the next part of my life with you and face those challenges together. Even when the days are hard, I promise, if you let me, I will love you forever and ever.” Daniel took one last deep breath, then asked the question he wanted to ask for a while. 

“Rose Choi, will you marry me?” Daniel opened the tiny box, revealing the rose gold ring. The citrine stone laid in the middle, dozens of tiny diamonds surrounding the center rock. 

Daniel watched as Rose covered her mouth, her eyes watering as her breath quickened. Nothing was said while she tried to calm herself down. Shoulders still slightly shake, Rose bit her lip before she spoke. 

“Daniel Yoon, I will marry you,” he sighed with relief, his shoulder dropping. He picked himself off the ground, now standing before his future wife. Removing the ring from the box, he slowly slid it onto her left hand. Rose cupped her fiance’s cheeks, leaning in close until their lips finally met. The kiss felt like breathing for the first time or giving sight to a blind man.   
Daniel thought out of all the kisses the two had shared, this was the best one. And now, they had a lifetime more to come.


End file.
